rwby but different
by toastthattoasts
Summary: some decide to change their past, some strive to create their future follow team Rwby, Jnpr , Cros , Mist and a plethora of other characters in my retelling of Rwby
1. prologue

Rwby… but different

Prologue

All the boy remembers is cold black arms, ripping them out of the ground he was free but most importantly…

"Where in remnant am i" said the boy confused, shirtless and alone scars and brands covering his surprisingly tone body

" Vale haven't been here in a while so what should i do now" the boy said as a large smirk crossed his face

"Beacon huh being a huntsman sounds cool"

As the boy begins to walk from a uncloaked mistral themed ship that is currently in shambles he laughs to himself

"Cree what did you get yourself into".

"Shit shit shit shit shit" yelled a teen frantically, with a fancy vest, dress pants and a stylish top hat

"It all happened so fast i didn't know he was allergic the con was going perfectly and then… THAT DOES NOT MATTER!" yelled the teen losing what monocum of calm he had left tears draining like flood gates threw his eyes.

"What would my former mentor say lie, cheat, steal, survive but poor kid" he reached into the pockets of the now deceased teen and pulled out a medium sized folded sheet of paper he read

Dove Bronzewing "so that's your name alright you were a huntsman in training, Beacon that's in vale i know somebody who forges pretty good fakes and i know my way around a fight i'll do it i won't let you down Dove" as he gives a ginger smack on the shoulder of Dove Bronzewing he jerks his hand back quickly "yuck" remembering his "new friend" is dead he takes a moment of silence and leaves the room heading for a new journey the con artist/thief Gambol Robbins will now be a huntsman and he will not let his "new friend and inspiration" down.

"Up up up" says a teacher to her student "that leg should be touching my hand young lady just because you can't speak doesn't mean you can't move your body" she giggles and smiles a warm smile of a person who actually cares for one another "I was joking Sky honestly" the student who was glaring daggers at the lady now returned a heart warming smile and the little rabbit next to her looked up at the teacher

"Well put my lady" said the rabbit the teacher looked down at the rabbit

"You're not helping Clein" the teacher stared at the rabbit if looks could kill she would be charged with war crimes.

"Ahh" yelped the rabbit quickly running behind it's owner

"Sky help that lady is terrifying"

The lady giggles "that's enough for now" as she sits on the small bench and patted next to her beckoning her pupil forward.

She obliges and sits next to her teacher the teacher puts a hand on her shoulder "are you positive you are ready to move to Vale i'm worried"

The girl sighs and looks to her rabbit making multiple gestures with her hands

The rabbit begins to speak once again

"Well madame you need not to worry i believe i am prepared for secondary education a bird is meant to leave the nest someday right?

"Well" the teacher said "I guess you are right i will take you to the airport goodluck child" she said hugging her student in a embrace more fit for a mother.

"The strong will prosper the weak shrivel up and die human remember this and maybe we meet again so i can slaughter the rest of your puny village and bloodline"

said a rather large man with horns of a ram to a boy sum twelve years ago he is now seventeen and will never forget those words

Those are the only words that go threw Onyx Shade's head as he dominates threw his competition

He was rescued by atlesian knights and brought to a orphanage on that day he was weak, helpless and insignificant that was the last time

He was the top of the competition in atlas, worldwide second to only one a red haired girl kind hearted but a true warrior nonetheless Pyrrha NIkos was somebody to admire.

When she had beaten him she didn't gloat he took a bow on one knee with his head pointed down a custom sign of respect for victorious combatants in his village he fought the best he could and he could have sworn something was moving his predominantly metal arm shield away but the victory was hers and he accepted that.

She was clearly confused and slightly embarrassed after he arose he explained she apologised and he still does not know what for they had a conversation and with a prideful yet kind laugh they parted ways the red spartan and the black knight

As he looks at his four training partners on the ground defeated he couldn't help but chuckle

"I'm coming for you Pyrrha" abruptly he feels a demanding presence behind him he turns around to his surprise it was none other than Atlesian Lieutenant Winter Schnee

"Onyx do you have a moment" inquired the Lieutenant

Of course Lieutenant as he bows with his sword and shield to his chest his faced forward with his eyes closed a symbol of respect for military or huntsman and etc

"At ease in private by the way" as she walks towards the door he follows

They sit on the bench outside the cold Atlesian wind chilling them to bone "so i heard you decided to go to vale for schooling how interesting" says the Lieutenant or in this pretense more like a interrogator

"Yes i thought a change in scenery would be nice but i will mostly likely return upon the end of semesters"

"Have you thought about General Ironwood's offer"?

"How's your father" he replies as prideful as he is getting in this argument with Winter Schnee is a idea he is not particularly fond of

"Father is well now stop dodging the question Onyx"

"I pondered it for a while"

"and" Winter said raising a eyebrow

I decided to stick with my decision in going to vale to becoming a huntsman my transcripts are written and i will be leaving in a week's time

"Is that so why are you so hooked on becoming a huntsman"

It took a while for Onyx to answer…

"Uhhhhh good pay"?

"Bullshit" she yells staring daggers at him

"The only reason you want to be huntsman is so you can hunt them down"

Winter begins to shiver from the cold Onyx removes his leather jacket and gives it to her, her being 5'9 a relatively tall women was nothing in comparison to Onyx's almost 6'4 build

"Please Winter you know that is my goal why fight it"

"Because you fool you can't take on the White Fang by yourself"

"Geez i'm starting to realize why Qrow calls you ice queen"

"Shut up you ass" smile erupting on her normally stoic face

A ship lands a few yards away they stand to bid each other farewell Winter removes the jacket and hands it to Onyx

"Oh and Onyx Weiss will also be attending Beacon so keep a eye on her"

"I will make sure of it"

and they take their leave .

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 2

Rwby… but different chapter 1

It was sunny in Vale the air fresh the wind crisp and the most excitingly new girls to hit on and people to trick, cheat and con were the only thing's going threw Gambol Robbins's head at the moment when he arrived those and the poor kid he accidentally murdered.

Other than a careless girl with a red hood a overly whiny rich girl and a quiet girl in black and white trying to defuse the situation he saw no one particularly interesting.

Gambol has always hated quiet people, "people who don't shut their trap talk to much to plot against you" that is what his mentor said but quiet people that is all they do think and think and think.

"So best keep to myself as long as i am alone i'll be just golden" said the lonely con artist as he walks away hands in his pockets with a i could rule the world demeanor.

Cree was overall intrigued about the whole huntsman thing he thought of his old profession kind of boring really.

He might want to get himself a shirt somehow, people are staring some better some… worse but he is excited hopefully this job won't be a walk in the park

Going off into a train of thought he doesn't even notice the large 6,6 man with a huge mace standing before him.

He bumps into the man "hey watch where you're going you idiot"

"Huh did you say something" replied Cree completely ignoring the giant

" I said watch where you're going if i have to repeat myself again you will regret it"

Cree stands silently for a moment then erupts into a wide smile

" alright big guy didn't mean anything buy it"

Grumpily the now slightly less agitated Cardin Winchester huffs

"Yeah that's what i thought kid"

He walks away in a "tough guy" strut

Walking away Cardin couldn't help but mumble "fucking freak put a shirt on and what's with all those scars"

"Man he was quick to anger" said Cree the smirk never leaving his face

"Yeah there's always one or two jerks every year" says a short girl with large rabbit like ears twirling a lock of her dark brown hair with her index finger a light giggle at her own joke.

"There's always a way to deal with those who lack honor" a tall man with worn black armour scraped with slash marks, stabs and gunshots a large but inviting smile plastered across his face chimed in.

The man takes a knee to the faunas arising a moment later

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance i am Onyx Shade"

Cree couldn't help but laugh "that's quite a entrance have you been practicing" he finishes with a wide smile intending to poke fun and nothing more

The rabbit faunus chuckled as well so did Onyx they had a laugh

"The village i hailed from bowing was a sign of respect"

"Well" the rabbit faunus chimed in

"I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina"

"And i'm Cree…" at that moment Cree forgot his fake last name he never heard his actual one oh right he said in his head

"Cree night" he smiled

"...well Cree Night, Onyx Shade i loved are little conversation but i need to run my team is here" as three people begin to walk up Velvet runs towards them and they walk away"

Cree and Onyx continue their conversation until they hear a large explosion

"You dolt" yells a annoyed Weiss Schnee at a girl in a red hood

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to bump into you"

"But you did nevertheless no duh you didn't mean to"

Cree and Onyx stand idly by watching the argument unfold

"Huh she seems happy" said Cree mildly amused

"i'll be right back" Onyx said walking over to the argueing pair

"How could somebody who is training to be a huntress be so clumsy and blind"

"I said i was sorry just leave me alone"

"That's not good enough this dust costs a lot you dol- Weiss that's enough" yelled Onyx calmly a couple feet away.

At first Weiss was not amused at somebody telling her what to do then she realised who exactly it was a friend she hasn't seen in 5 or 6 months probably her only friend growing up Onyx shade

"Onyx" she yelled running to her friend they embraced in a hug

"Onyx this idiot bumped into my bags and almost blew us off the mountain"

He looked to her with a smile "i now i heard you handled the situation

Terribly"

"Wha-" she stammers "you ughhh" she stomps away into the distance

Ruby Rose has had the best/worst day a person could have only last week she single handedly prevented a dust store from being robbed by the infamous and kind of sociopathic Roman Torchwick and his goons on the day of her sixteenth birthday

Then she was taken by Glynda Goodwitch by far the scariest person she has ever met, she made Torchwick look like a daycare worker in comparison.

To some office where she had met professor and headmaster Ozpin a stoic and enigmatic man who had a strange infatuation with her eye's

He offered her a spot at Beacon one year in advance that is crazy just for stopping the most wanted criminal in Vale.

They had a interesting ship ride amazing until some kid vomited in the trash can which was less than appetizing

Now she was alone because her sister ditched her immediately

She loved Yang but she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes

And now she is getting yelled at by some crazy heiress to a dust company because she almost blew them off the face of Remnant

Luckily a girl with long black hair and cute black ribbon in said hair came to her aid maybe just to squabble with the heiress for the terrible work conditions of her father's mines

It only seemed to set the heiress threw the roof she yelled

"Are you sure your even qualified to be here you child"

"Pot meet kettle" the girl in black snipped

"I beg your pardon" the heiress shot back her icy blue eyes now resembling an inferno

"I am not acting like a child"

"Whatever" replied the girl in black clearly not caring about the conversation at hand

"Ok we got off on the wrong foot so could we just start over please?"

"what a completely asinine idea"

"So is that a yes?" Ruby shot up like a christmas tree now hoping that the heiress will forgive her negligence

"No you fool why would i simply forgive you?"

"I said i was sorry just leave me alone"

"That's not good enough this dust costs a lot you dol- Weiss that's enough"

Yelled a giant man compared to ruby's 5ft figure the heiress looked like she was going to explode until her resting bitch face turned into a wide smile and ran over to her friend by the god's the conflict is over.

Ruby turned to see the heiress stomping away and a relatively fast paced giant walking towards her.

Ruby froze up and put a hand on Crescent Rose just incase the man is a angry boyfriend or something

The man approached the girl in a red hood with tears forming in hers eyes because of the altercation and takes a bow on one knee.

"Please little one wipe your tears and try to calm down she won't bother anymore she's just nervous" the man says standing back up a smile on his face

Well not what i was expecting but could be worse Ruby thought to herself "she has a funny way of showing it"

"Indeed she's a feisty one but honestly she's a sweetheart when you get to know her"

"Pfff" Ruby scoffs "like i'll ever get that chance"

"I don't know" preached Onyx "fate has a mysterious way of coming back to the kind … and the careless now which one are you?"

Ruby says quickly not trying to blow this opportunity for a new friend

"Uhh kind but maybe careless or both he he" she giggles trying not to seem nervous or inept at the meaning of philosophies

Onyx paused for a moment and breaks out into hardy laughter.

"You have a surprising charm to you…"

"Oh a Ruby Rose and you"

"My name is Onyx Shade miss Ruby Rose i believe you'll win over Weiss if you use the charm that won me over plus your interaction with Weiss was not as bad as my first time"

"What happened" Ruby inquired

"She beat with a stick cause she thought i was a thief" he says chuckling immediately after

"Makes sense she's a Schnee says the girl in black walking"

Onyx looks to the girl "please also give the girl a chance miss…" he says asking her name

"Blake" she says turning and walking away

Onyx looks to the girl in the red hood smiles " i must be off Miss rose

"Alright, ok uhh have good one mr Shade"

"Mr Shade was my father please call me Onyx" he says walking away

"oh call me Ruby please"

"You seem overwhelmed" Ruby turned to see a tall blonde guy looking at her rubbing his head

"Uh yeah a really hectic day"

"Oh thank you, you didn't walk away i'm like zero for ten with friends today

Ruby laughs the boy is funny she'll give him that

"Oh yeah laugh at my pain and never ending loneliness" he continues sarcastically.

Ruby busts out into a cackle laughing hard a loud snort erupts from her nose

"Attractive really" the blonde boy continues

Ruby is on the ground laughing at this point "please, please no more" she stands up holding her side getting a better look at him it's "holy shit your vomit boy"

Vomit boy sighs "yeah that's me vomit boy"

Ruby peers to him "does vomit boy have a name?"

"Oh yeah Jaune Arc"

"Well please to meet you Jaune Arc i'm Ruby Rose"

"Well Jaune Arc maybe i can cure loneliness"

"Alright" he says making their way to the courtyard

As they made their way into the courtyard Ruby saw the one thing she was excited for all the weapons.

"Weapons look at that one and that one and that one is really cool" as she looks around until she sees a beautiful rapier with a dust revolver mechanism mixed with amazing engravings walking towards her.

...Wait a minute walking towards her she looks up to see none other then the heiress Ruby yelps and jumps back "oh no not you again"

The heiress raises her left index finger but before she can utter a word Jaune is in front of her.

"Hey good lookin how's life"

Jaune bought her some time Ruby turns and begins to tip toe away

Weiss looks to Jaune and gives the hardest swirve of a lifetime

"Uhh no times at least ten"

"Subtract by 98?"

I don't think that's how this works

"I beg to differ" the heiress palms him to the side

"You, you can't run from me"

"Oh god please don't yell at me again"

They stare into each other's eyes one glaring the other one looking with anticipation

"This looks intense says a calm boisterous voice"

They look to see a tall girl with long naturally flowing hair

"Yang! Nice for you to drop by after you abandoned me you bimbo.

"Hey i was busy with… things

"Both of are unbearable" the heiress walked away

"Damn it i blew it again i'm terrible at making friends"

"Look on the bright side you got vomit boy and that guy i saw you talking to him earlier" as Yang looks him up and down now introduce me

Chapter 1 end


	3. Chapter 3

Rwby… but different

Chapter 2

Sky was sitting alone, it was a interesting day for her after almost being vomited on by a tall but very silly blonde boy.

She walked along the edge of the walkway at the school ignoring the two girls arguing in the middle.

She walks into the courtyard sitting on the bench holding Clein in her hand's And all she does was listen

Being unable to talk since birth and she can't bring Clein everywhere and not a lot people speak sign language so Sky listened and that it what she did for a long time listened to people's problems, interests, philosophies and even sometimes conspiracies.

Another maybe not so kind talent was her innate ability to eavesdrop on others conversations people just tend to not notice her at all which was fine by her

She could focus on art when she was was not practicing Nik Tou a mistralian fighting style primarily focusing on blocks and parry's it's more than a dance if anything

Not having a voice hurt Sky when she was young so she turned to art to express herself "a painting says one-thousand words" is what her teacher once said. She firmly believed in that

She grabbed her art supplies a small fine tipped paint brush a small cylinder holding a individual color for each tablet like structure on said cylinder and a water bottle to use as a wetting device but before she begin painting she hears a voice from a far a energetic and zany voice warm but slightly… crazy

"Ohhh a little bunny rabbit" Sky couldn't even react before a short ginger girl with the most pretty blue eyes and extremely low skirt for sky's taste in fashion zips in front of her staring intently at Clein

"It's adorable can i pet it, wait why is a adorable little rabbit here when were training to become warriors to stop evil monsters from killing everyone?" the girl spoke until she was out of breath Sky smiled at her.

Clein lifted his head from slumber his nose pulsating quickly

"I beg your pardon madame" the girl looked in awe hearing the rabbit talk her mouth opened wide with a smile her gaze looking like she discovered the key to the universe

She looked at Sky for conformation at what she just heard and witnessed "di- did that rabbit just talk!"

Sky nodded her head Clein looks at the girl "your forgiveness i implore madame for startling you yes i am able to speak"

"Oh thank goodness i thought Ren put something in the pancakes i mean i would forgive him but then it would be kind of awkward and" the girl trailed off to the point Sky or Clein had no idea what she is talking about something about a poodle?

She comes into realization that she is in a conversation a moment later

"Oh right well what's your names"

Clein looks up to sky and looks back at the girl

"Well my lady i am Rabbert J Clein and the lady to my right is Sky Green and you?"

"Glad you asked rabbit man i'm Nora Valkyrie" there's a large pause for moment "your-a not much of a talker just like Ren" a slight smile appeared on Nora's face when the person in questions name was mentioned

"My lady is a mute unable to speak"

"Oh i'm sorry" Nora looked down like a dog when it is in trouble

Sky made a couple of gestures with her hands

Clein translated "my lady says not to worry it happens all the time"

"Their you are" said a rather stoic boy with long pony tailed black hair

"Would you stop running off like that you're faster than you think"

"Ren!" Nora yells her face lighting up like a Christmas tree

"It is so cool there's this awesome girl, who can't talk but that's OK because she does this cool thing with her hands and she has a awesome talking rabbit it's so cool!"

The boy looks extremely confused "what are you talking about"

Clein chimes in "what lady Nora was trying to say was i am a talking rabbit and lady sky can't talk"

Ren sat their for a moment puzzled "it talked… cool"

His lack of reaction was surprising to Clein and Sky to say the least

Well we should get going the assembly will start soon

"Byeeee" Nora ended their conversation on a long but well sung goodbye Sky liked it as interesting as that conversation was she is still kind of disappointed… she didn't get to paint after all.

Pov switch

1 week earlier

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" Cackles a girl currently drenched in blood a red crystalline sword in her left hand

"Oh right mister just tell me where it is and i won't butcher ya… to badly the girl looks at the currently tied up man with deviant glee her one dark stilted red eye looking down upon him the other eye covered with a thick wave of light brown hair

"I-i-i"

"Today junior!" the girl demands and with a quick bit of finesse twirls the sword upside down and stabs down into the man's right femur

AHHHHHHH! The man howl's in pain a shriek that can only be rivaled by a adult nevermore or griffin

"It's somewhere in Beacon yeah Beacon!"

"Oh Beacon huh, really now you wouldn't lie to save your skin would ya?"

"No no i promise just please no more"

The girl laughs "oh come on were just starting to have fun i want to play a little more"

The girl reaches to a table and grabs a nail puller "fingers or toes?"

"NO NO NO PLEASE!"

"Oh i know you how about both?"

"I'm going to enjoy this let's have some fu-" before she can finish a man walks into the room " yo Cana hurry up Jade and Iris are getting bored and we already killed everyone in the village"

"Can it Strouse i'll be there in a minute good work by the way"

Cana sighs "i guess i have to kill ya"

"Please don't kill me i'll do anything"

"You know what i won't kill ya i'll let ya go"

"re-really " the man says a sliver of hope finally grasping him

"Ha ha no" Cana then slashes the man's neck severing his head from his body

She walks out of the basement laughing "ha ha you should have seen the look on his face" as she walks out she is met by three people

"Gather up and get your books kiddies were going to school we have one week to prepare"

And they walk on leaving a town of corpses in their wake.

Pov switch

Gambol sits alone in the ballroom after the assembly having no sleeping bag and their being way too much people to jump him while he is sleeping (how unlikely that maybe it could still happen) he takes his hat off his head and looks inside it revealing a large black hole like portal he reaches into it pulling a deck of cards then sets his hat next to him and begins shuffling the cards in different ways after each cut

he flicks a card down he goes threw the deck keeping count of each card when it comes to blackjack Gambol could make roughly a couple grand a night until the security of the vacuo gambling dens caught on.

"You no that's frowned upon right" a tall blonde girl with very long hair walks over to him

Gambol chuckles "i didn't know goldy locks could count cards" he replied a smirk widened across his face

"Well if you now the right people you learn just about anything"

"You could say that again" Gambol gestures to the seat next to him she takes the offer sitting next to him

"Yang"

"Gambol" they shake hands Yang laughs "wait like gamble?"

"Well it's spelled differently but yeah" she starts laughing

"So have you not seen the irony or?"

"Yeah it's kind of ironic but i like it because i bet you i can beat you any at card game ever

She scoffs "your on tough guy" Gambol looks at Yang "alright you pick the game i pick the prize."

"Deal how about three card Monty" Gambol eternally screams he won't con her to much she is now a fish on a line he just has to reel her in.

Gambol grabs three cards from his deck two jokers and one queen

"Alright first one if i win i get a drink and vice versa" Yang cracks her knuckles

"I got this in the bag" Yang says smugly

Gambol begins to shuffle the three cards around sloppily and stops

Yang laughs "is that the best you can do"

She flips a card revealing the queen she won that round

Perfect just what Gambol wanted build her confidence make her feel like she is in control

"Well looks like you owe me a drink" yang says with smile

"Dam i thought i had that well your reward" he grabs his hat reaching into it and pulls out a margarita shaker

"Shaken or stirred" Yang looks amazed

"Wait what" she looks at the hat seeing nothing

"How did you do that" Yang said in amazement

Gambol smirks some more "magic"

Yang looks at him raising one eyebrow "or maybe a portal semblance" yang knew about portal type semblances from her mother Raven Branwen who Yang never met from what her father told her Raven died shortly after giving birth to Yang then her father remarried a couple years later to Summer Rose she also passed when Yang was five. So she is currently o for two on moms but that is not important right now she has a person to beat... in a game of course

Gambol was surprised people don't usually deduce his semblance that quickly but this girl is streetwise he should have anticipated that.

"A magician never reveals his secrets round two"

What's the prize this round another drink?"

"Gambol smiles this time let's upper the stakes your number"

She chuckles "Gambol you sleigh dog fine this will be easy"

he begins to shuffle and mix the cards a lot faster this time and with a couple of trick movements she lost her place

"Oh no you tricked me didn't you the first round was a ruse "

Gambol laughed "i don't have any clue what you talking about"

She looks intently and touches the card on the left before she flips it Gambol cuts in "are you sure here let me help you" he flips the middle card over revealing a joker.

"Would you like to switch?" Yang thinks to herself

"I know what your doing"

She flips the left card over revealing a joker

"What" Gambol grins from ear to ear

"Your scroll mam"

"Yeah, yeah" she hands her scroll over he chuckles

"Now for round three"

Yang sigh's knowing that she is probably screwed

"So what is the final prize?"

"You" Gambol replied sarcastically

"WAIT WHAT!" her face turning bright red"

Gambol starts laughing

Before she can respond she's hears a familiar voice yell

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

Yang snaps out of it hearing the voice "Ruby?"

She sees her sister getting in a argument with that snobby heiress from a couple hours ago

"Oh dang it" yang sigh's slamming the rest of her margarita and standing up

"well i would love to continue are little game but my sister is getting bullied by some crazy heiress and she can't handle that she is sweet but socially brain dead so i gotta go bye

"Dang i had her hook, line and sinker with this new trick" Gambol said to himself because the one thing Yang Xiao Long did not know was that since the third round all three cards were jokers.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Rwby but different c3

Note- i switched the rating from t to m for just in case measures nothing serious

Weiss prepares her futon the blankets made up neat and meticulously done, next to her is Onyx her only childhood friend.

He throws his blanket on his futon with little to no care that was enough to set Weiss off.

"What are you doing at least make your bed, were huntsman act like it" she snaps

"Well i can't kill the blanket now can i"

"That's not what i meant" she puts her face into her pillow

Onyx smiled and looked to his friend "well certainly your in a mood tonight"

Weiss looked up at him fuming "well it's just!- just"

"That girl from earlier" Onyx inquired

"Exactly she's just so aggravating like how can somebody who is training to be are world's protectors be so careless and childish and clumsy auhhh"

"To be honest you're not handling the situation any better talking behind her back like a child" Onyx said the smile never leaving his face

"Well this is completely different to that i'm not doing that i'm relaying to you what happened"

"I watched the conversation Weiss yes she was clumsy and could of watched where she was going"

"Exactly" the heiress interrupted

"I wasn't finished but you snapped on her without letting her explain herself you were both in the wrong now only one of you is"

"What's that supposed to mean" she snaps

"The key difference is she tried to fix the situation you aimed to make it worse"

"Wha- i didn't" before she could finish she was met with the "really stare"

She sighed Weiss always hates when Onyx is right he doesn't need the ego boost

"Ok fine but i only did that because" she stopped abruptly suddenly not wanting to finish her statement

"Because of your father Weiss" Onyx could only imagine the argument and scolding Weiss got when she said she was going to Beacon

Onyx never liked Weiss being alone with her father Whitley never got it as worst as his sisters, Onyx found Jacque Schnee a rather small pathetic man to hit your children especially a girl for that matter is simply reprehensible.

"Yeah father was not pleased and i guess i took it out on that girl"

Onyx put a hand on her shoulder "perfect now that you admit it tell her that"

"Tell her what we just talked about"

"Alright i think i get it, give her a piece of my mind" the heiress stands up and walks off

Onyx sigh's a small sigh "that's not at all what i meant" nevertheless there was one thing Onyx believed in that that girl Ruby Rose would win over Weiss he knew it"

Weiss looked around seeing a bunch of different faces that blonde bimbo from earlier talking to a obvious swindler, somebody in a cloak she could barely see their feet, a girl with a slitted eye, a blind girl next to her and finally a girl in a small red and black hood talking to that tall boy who keeps hitting on her.

"You" the heiress says in her normal voice not to disturb anyone trying to sleep which at 9:00 is kind of unlikely

The girl in the red hood jolted up upon hearing the voice "why does this keep happening to me"

"I came here to give you a piece of my mind"

"Ohhh i thought we were done with this leave me alone" said the girl in the red cloak

"I came here to tell you i could of handled the situation a little more gracefully and i apologize" after hearing that the girl was ecstatic

"Really does that make us friends" the girl in the hood replied

"No but the first step of becoming my friend is… leaving me alone" the heiress says bluntly before walking back into the crowd

Yang walks up to her sister "what happened their"

"Oh just making enemies" Ruby replies sadly"

"Well look on the bright side that's one less friend like that" chimed in a blonde girl

With a ponytail and white buttoned up shirt and a blue ankle length skirt

A beautiful necklace of a libra scale hanging off her neck

She had a warm smile a cincere one "i'm Jade and i'd love to be your friend"

Ruby didn't no how to react a godsend maybe someone to call friend how awesome "auhh hey i'm Ruby"

"I see your having a great time socializing here" she says with a smile

"Oh yeah" the moment was awkward to say the least

yang chimes in "well what brings you to Beacon other then learning to be a huntress"

"Well it was my dream to be a huntress as a little girl" she says looking at the floor"

Suddenly Ruby bursts out" Jade i'm sorry i just thinking on what to say and i don't want to blow it because you seem really nice and i don't know Yang help me"

Jade giggles slightly "it is fine just be yourself talk about anything i don't mind"

"Jade" yells a voice courageous and outgoing

"Oh hey Cana" a girl walks up in a vest and belly shirt exposing her body and arms that are riddled with scars, one eye dark red and slitted the other covered with thick strands of wavy light brown hair seeing her friend she grin widely exposing two small fang like teeth in her mouth

"Sup Jade Iris is looking for you" she takes a look at Ruby "huh silver eyes cool"

Ruby wondered why so many people were infatuated with her eyes first professor Ozpin now this girl.

Cana turns to Yang and looks her up and down "hello gorgeous"

Yang scoffs "i bet that's what you say to every girl who walks your way"

"Wowwww" Ruby looks at one of Cana's scars a large one on her stomach

Cana sees this and glares at her "something bothering you" she says clearly agitated

Ruby seeing this instantly realizing what's wrong "oh no i didn't mean to upset you they look cool i promise don't be mad at me" Ruby looks at her with blind hope

Cana stares then grins wildly "alright fine i'll let it slide this time just don't talk about my scars"

Jade looks around people are starting to go to sleep they might as well follow in suit

"We might as well go Cana we have a early rise head of us"

"I guess so"

Jade looks to the two sisters "nice meeting you two"

"Interesting people they seem to have well intentions" "huh yeah i guess so" Ruby and Yang part ways and go to sleep

Pov switch

Meanwhile Cana laughs only able to keep her composure until she gets outside

"Ha Ha Ha Ha mentioning my scars stupid little girl i'll kill her she's dead DEAD!"

Jade sits on a bench attempting to comfort Cana, preventing a rampage is of the utmost importance

"She didn't mean it Cana please just calm down" Jade considers herself the only truly sane one of her group

Iris could kill a room of people without feeling anything, Strouse would do it for fun and Cana would rather kill someone then say hello.

Jade has only took the life of one person she still doesn't forget she will never forget

So how the others in her group can do it in droves is beyond her but she loves them nonetheless there her family to the end be it bitter or sweet.

"It doesn't matter Jade she did she knows what she did she did it on purpose i can tell in her eyes yeah i should go in there and decapitate that little bi-" before Cana could finish her sentence she was locked tightly in a hug

Jade now in tears and shaking embraces her tightly "please Cana you need to calm down you can't lose control again what happened last time"

Despite the burning rage Cana calms down and retaliates the hug "hey i'm calm i promise i won't lose control it'll never happen again huh" she says consoling her friend the roles reversed quickly

Cana hates to admit but she knows her team fear her when she loses it even Strouse keeps his head down and keeps quite, he once ran into a grim hoard because he was bored.

They sat in each other's arms for a moment "Hey Jade as much as i love feeling you up can we go inside it's freezing out here" jade looks up red in the face

"WHAT!"

Cana laughs "i was just messing with ya"

Jade looks away grumpily

"Oh come on, but seriously can we go i'm not exactly warm blooded"

They walk inside and prepare for tomorrow.

9:30 AM the students awoken and are getting prepared the initiation will be tough

Pov switch

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stand patiently on top of a cliff

The students wait for instructions, Ozpin looks studiously at the children

"Alright children i'll make this simple were testing and evaluating your skills as huntsman and huntress in the emerald forest we will be monitoring your status but will not be interfering unless the situation is dire."

Glynda chimes in "and as for teams to avoid confusion teams will be picked today"

"Yes so be sure to pair with someone you can tolerate well on the subject the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years"

"Mmh mmh" chimes in a girl with light purple hair wearing thick black glasses

Ozpin looks to his right looking at the girl who appears to be blind

"Oh i don't know the first person you touch, hear, smell take your pick"

"Is there any other questions"

Jaune raises his hand "uhh sir"

"Good you'll be landing in " he looks at his watch "20 seconds"

"Wait What!" they are all flung in the air simultaneously

Cree flies thru the air realizing it moment later

"Oh i'm flying… neat" he comes crashing down shoulder first in to a tree smashing the base in half taking the tree with him

Glynda seeing this tells Ozpin alarmingly to Ozpin "that boy Cree Night just went threw a tree we need to assist him immediately" Ozpin puts a hand in front of the huntress and points to the screen.

Cree stands up posterior stretching his shoulder "that kind of hurt" he says before nonchalantly walking off

"Well his aura must be low" checking the alternate tab on the students aura levels "but how his aura hasn't been drained a quarter"

"Hmm" Ozpin ponders to himself "a semblance maybe?"

Gambol flies thru the air it now dawning on him he doesn't have a landing strategy he luckily is landing near a area with little a small patch of grass and a lack of tree's he raises his hand and points to the location and thinks, a large black portal opens and he flies into it, closing behind him

"Ozpin another boy Gambol Robbins his signal just vanished like he completely disappeared"

"Glynda they are trained stop worrying"

"But Ozpin what if one of them are harmed"

"Ehh semantics" Ozpin replied callously

Pov switch

Iris using her chain whips as vines wraps around a tree and swings down to the surface but she figured it out quickly she needs to find Cana,Jade or Strouse, a abrupt rustling in the bush on her right caught her attention

She turns her whip's moving with her body in a circular dance like motion the whips slash and obliterate the bush and whatever was behind it hopefully it was not a student if it was a classmate a unfortunate accident, happens in the field all the time.

She would rather not kill people but if she had to she didn't mind

She walks to the bush moving her whip's back and forth in a snake like movement one behind her one in front fighting in a forest is not her forte but she could do it she walks to the bush nothing behind it if it was a grimm there it's dead.

"Boo" as somebody grabs Iris's sides

She jolt's up turning swinging both blades rapidly in a circular motion her "attacker" dance's threw the blades swing's

"Strouse you imbecile! you frightened me" she shouts calming down in mid sentence

"Yeah that was great your really jumpy you now that" the boy says with a laugh

"I could of killed you"

"You'll have to try harder then that if you want to get rid of me"

"I guess you have to hire exterminators to deal with pests" she replies

"Wow rude" they begin to walk on, Iris giggles quietly

"I thought that was rather clever"

Pov switch

Onyx walks on not knowing where he is going admittedly his sense of direction is off he turns seeing a group of ursa eating what looks to be a deer or some animal he smiles whistling to them

They notice running towards him with ravenous hunger emanating from their very being the one to the right runs first taking a massive swing with its giant paw.

Onyx counters by putting his arm shield up parrying the massive blow with a slight movement of his shield and swing of his sword he lopes the limb the off the ursa groaning in pain, he sticks his sword in the head of the ursa it goes limp the next one a larger ursa major runs up standing on its hind legs smashing onto his shield the weight of the larger than average grimm crashing down onto the shield of Onyx he was losing ground and fast he begins to be pulled down by the weight of the ursa major he is almost on the ground something runs thru his mind "the strong prosper, the weak shrivel up and die, Onyx sigh's before raising his shield arm high the ursa's weight feeling non existent "i'm sorry i can't allow myself to lose here my destiny calls to me from a far" as he lifts his shield arm with ease bearing the full strength of the ursa like nothing before plunging the sword deep into his heart, he falls to his knees breathing heavily his semblance kicked in their scaling his power to his rival.

Weiss called it a deus ex machina but it really drains him, which is really unfortunate not noticing the third ursa slowing approaching "well round two i guess" he laughs picking himself up until he sees something a strange black hole, looking like a tear in the fabric of reality itself and a person? Yeah a boy walks out of the portal it closing behind him

"Man it's cold in there" he looks at Onyx "oh hey what's up"

As much as Onyx hates depending on others he doesn't think taking on a third ursa was particularly good for his health he also would never here the end of it from Weiss "little help friend"

Gambol see's the approaching ursa he reaches into his vest pocket revealing three cards as he flips them threw his fingers Onyx notices them changing colours after each flip red then green and now yellow

"Now's not the time for card tricks" Onyx says confused on what's going on

"Oh come on have faith in a Gambler i'll end it in one hand" the boy says with a large grin coming across his face the three cards spread in between his index and middle fingers with a swinging motion he throws the card's with perfect accuracy flying towards the ursa and with a small hissing sound they explode blowing the ursa to pieces

Onyx looks surprised at the event that just transpired " huh card tricks"

"Yeah card tricks" well i guess we're partners now, Gambol" the magician introduces himself

"Onyx a pleasure to be your acquaintance" he is already on his knee so there's no need to bow

"Well to the relics i guess, i know a shortcut Gambol opens his portal "this is the last one for now" they walk into the portal it closing behind them

Gambol hated the idea of "teammates" team is another over glorified word for someone to screw you over in the long run he just needs to do it first when the time comes but as for teammates it could have been worse this guy seems honest which is convenient and judging by the giant ursa he killed he can hold his own for now he'll run with this whole team thing.

Pov switch

Sky has had a rather calm time in the emerald forest she's kind of worried for that tall blonde boy she saw flying threw the air but other then that her and Clein are doing this with relative ease, but she still hasn't found a partner not a single person in miles of walking maybe she's going the wrong way

She can kind of hear a commotion then suddenly a large black thing flies past her head she looks to see a beowulf into the tree next to her "sorry didn't see you their"

says a calm voice she turns to see a boy shirtless but surprising muscular with loads of scars on his body and a couple large brands but a large cheery smile on his face "hey i'm Cree i guess we're partners now"

Clein looks at him intently "young man where is your clothing your in the presence of a lady"

He looks at his body "oh yeah that i actually don't own any te he" he giggles scratching the back of his head

He pauses momentarily "wait who said that?"

"That was me i'm Rabbert J Clein and the lady to my right is miss Sky Green"

"The rabbit talked sweet" the boy replied nonchalantly his calm demeanor never wavering

"Well come on the ruin is only a little farther" he smiles sky makes a couple of gestures with her hands Clein translated "my lady says it's a pleasure to meet you" Cree smiles "thanks"

Sky returns the smile blinking when she her eyes open they open in terror as a beowulf is behind Cree about to swipe his neck from his head the clawed paw swinging down with pure wrath before being caught at the wrist by Cree's hand

"Don't worry about me" he says squeezing the beowulf's wrist crushing it the beowulf clawing and biting his arm from what Sky can tell Cree doesn't even feel it"

"One sec" he says as he turns to face the beowulf and with a spinning motion tosses the beowulf at a tree smashing it's head against it drops dead

"Well now that that's taken care of" he turns to see Sky in tears

"why are you crying" Cree asks looking very confused Clein chimes in "i believe my lady is sad that she couldn't use her voice to warn you, for you see my lady is mute"

"Oh that's fine it's not like you chose not to say anything it's the thought that counts"

Sky after a minute makes a couple gestures with her hands "my lady says you could have been killed"

"Ehh details" Cree replied casually

Pov switch

Cana and Jade found each other rather quickly they made their around the forest and now their at the ruins they scouted that Cardin kid with someone in a large black cloak along with two others but when they got there Strouse and Iris waiting their.

"What took you so long we've been waiting for ages" Strouse sat on a podium with a white bishop in his hand

"We got caught up in traffic" Cana says glaring at Strouse

Iris stares intently at the chess pieces seemingly attempting to figure out a puzzle

"what do you think Iris?" Cana inquired

" i deduced that the corresponding chess pieces will assign teams so grab the other white bishop"

"Alright we got this but remember are mission don't fraternize with others to much no attachments just in case" Cana grins widely

"What could possibly go wrong" the team walks along to the cliff

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Rwby… but different c4

From the start professor Ozpin new he had a good pool of initiates, students a new generation of the worlds protectors albeit some of them strange whether their paths were not on the straight and narrow or not something Ozpin couldn't help but ponder was who exactly is in his academy.

A girl who never takes her cloak off Ozpin brought her to his office and interviewed her apparently it's something to do with her semblance?.

Ozpin didn't buy it, but who is he to judge semblances he has seen so many he had lost count and some that not even his brain could fathom

That wasn't it something was off he couldn't quite pinpoint it but he felt as if there was a snake in his garden of Eden almost like something was calling to him?

" #&*$! #&*$! Ozpin!", Ozpin Jolted up seeing Glynda to his right with a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright professor"

"Yes i'm fine, sorry students it appears i zoned off for a bit" Ozpin zoned off in the middle of the ceremony what a nice time to do a little cognitive thinking.

"Anyways mmh mmh" as Ozpin clears throat reading for names

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Devon Ardon and Sky Lark you picked the black bishops you'll be known as team CRDL

The large man and three others one short for a guy in a large black cloak walk towards the professor they shake his hand and step back in line

"Cana Melloi, Iris Lockland, Strouse Ivans and Jade Terra you all chose the white bishop's you'll be known as team MIST"

"Sweet" the now leader of team mist exclaims

"Oh sorry" she moves up quickly joining the others

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren you've chosen the white rook pieces the four of you are now known as team JNPR"

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long for grabbing the white knights you will be called team RWBY"

"And last but not least after grabbing the black knights Cree Night, Gambol Robbins, Onyx Shade and Sky Green you'll now be known as team CROS

The ceremony ended after a brief speech.

POV Switch

Iris was in professor's port's Grimm studies class he was going off on one of his long arbitrary stories most were extremely hyperbolic always making huntsman and huntresses as this Beacon of shimmering light, a symbol of hope and purity that could do no wrong.

It disgusted her more then any foul smell or taste this is why she hates them all there just as worst as everybody else all of them humans, faunas they all deserve to die, there are some exceptions of course even the most zealous ideals can be bargained with.

Nevertheless she reads her book a new copy of _the man with two souls part two_ Strouse saw it at the bookstore in that village they raided it was in braille which was a once in a lifetime miracle at least if that village died, it died with good literature.

Iris reads for the remainder of the class not hearing the bell she sits there in a trance sound to the world until she hears a voice

"Hey um the bell rang"

Iris looks towards the sound she hears a lovely voice shy but sweet "oh thanks i must of caught up in this book"

They stand in silence awkwardly for a moment before the girl reads the title of "_the man with two souls_"

"Oh uh yeah i'm reading it currently you should pick it up if you like reading"

"Oh i'm on the 1st one reading is one of my only past times"

"Same but it's not exactly easy finding things in braille or at least good books anyways"

"I'd bet where did you find that one"

"My friend Strouse found in a store i believe"

"Do you think that their is deeper meaning to _the man with two souls?" _the girl says with a curious tone.

"Well i believe that "two souls" is metaphorical that it shows his struggles and flaws in life all do to his "second soul" his doubt, stress, failure and overall inability to be perfect is what his other half actually is"

Their is a pause for a moment

"Whoa" said the girl possibly taken aback

"Oh was that to deep i'm sorry i struggle with emotions" said Iris kind of worried like she didn't want to scare her new person of interest away"

After another short pause the chair beside her scraped across the floor beside her and she felt heat next to her

"Blake"

"Iris"

They began talking about more things about the book from the chance of it being real to the deepest of thoughts maybe Iris found another exception to her list.

POV Switch

Ruby is in a strange predicament, Weiss to little surprise is mad at her again for the hundredth time… today "i don't know where to go or who to talk too" shout's the girl frustratedly in the hall

"Perhaps i could be of assistance" Ruby turns to see professor Ozpin standing with his cane down to the ground both hands on the ball like handle

"Why did you pick me to be a leader?"

" do you think i've made the wrong decision?"

"Uh no maybe i don't know just Weiss is mad at me i know nothing about Blake and Yang is my older sister"

" are you their leader"

"Yes i am"

" then lead them when i look at you i see potential now prove me right"

"But what if your wrong"

"Ruby i've made more mistakes then any man,women or child on this planet but this is not one of them"

Those world's filled Ruby with enthusiasm "thanks professor Ozpin

Ruby darts off into the distance hoping to find her teammates

POV Switch

Jaune sits in his room on his desk chair holding a picture from his wallet it show's him with his siblings all of the them there's a lot of them

"Jauunnneee!" yelled a voice walking to the room was Pyrrha Nikos Jaune's partner who had the ability to be terrifying and sweet

Jaune still can't figure it out but she gets all air headed and flustered when there close it's weird

"Hey Jaune what are you doing"

"Oh ah nothing just doing homework in my head"

Pyrrha looks at him accusingly "right uhh what's that"

Jaune jerks his hand to his chest quickly

"Nothing"

"Looks like a picture of your family"

"Yeah it was and that's it so i'm going to put it back"

"Oh come on Jaune let me see"

"No Pyrrha just stop"

"Please"

Jaune sigh's a large sigh, dam puppy dog eyes gets him everytime

"Finnneeeee here"

Pyrrha looks at the photo

"That's a nice family"

"Yeah but why were you so obsessed with it"

"Well to be honest my parents were killed on a mission so i just like seeing people's families"

Jaune sat there in silence for a moment "oh my… Pyrrha i'm sorry i feel like a ass now

"No don't, you couldn't have known"

"So is that why you want to be a huntress"

"Yeah that's why i work as hard as i do that's i push my limits to honor the fallen

What about you Jaune"

Jaune's head was pointed downwards "sometimes you do things because you want avenge the fallen, or be a hero, maybe even to create a future, me i just want to escape the past i'm sorry Pyrrha"

Jaune walks out of the room in a huff

"JAUNE!... come back" Pyrrha mopes alone in the room

POV Switch

Gambol was overall unamused with his classes except for one port's class was kind of amusing hearing his teacher making a mountain out of a molehill it's hilarious while he blathers, Gambol can pick out new marks people who look easy to con,cheat,steal etc.

Gambol pondered to himself "most of the girls are pretty too, so that's an upside oh right marks well" Gambol looks around the class like a vulture searching for prey though his mentor did say "your as opportunistic as a vulture" then he saw it perfect a couple columns down he saw a girl with a nice black turtleneck extremely well kept not a spec of dirt on it, light purple hair with large glasses reading, using her finger as a page keeper

Gambol looked to the next person realizing the mental misstep a moment later and zoomed back to the girl she wasn't using her finger as a placeholder she was feeling it she was reading braille "BINGO!" Gambol almost screamed what he thought the girl was blind easy money

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted his train of thought the last class of the day was over, Gambol was not used to the school thing he learned basically everything on his own reading, writing even fighting he learned by himself.

Luckily his teammates Sky the mute girl with a talking rabbit that would fetch a pretty penny in Vacuo and Onyx the over prideful soldier guided them to and from classes his team captain Cree looked more confused than him strange

His team was interesting to say the least but that didn't matter trusting them will only lead to betrayal he knows it he just has to be step ahead of everyone he always is… there is always exceptions.

As he stands to go to the girl he is cut off by professor port

"So mister Robbins how was my extraordinary retelling of how i braving saved a baby from a burning building, surrounded by ursa"

This was not the time for this "uhh great professor i loved the window dive into a backhand slash it was riveting"

"That's not what i was coming to talk to you about i noticed you oggleing the females in my class i hope this isn't a problem?"

Gambol wonders to himself "oh god please tell me he's not trying to give the talk please no"

"Uhh no professor i'm just scouting the competition"

Port raises a eyebrow "alright but remember the one thing to bring a man down to his knees"

"Uhh the evil demon things trying to kill us?" Gambol replied

"No my boy a vile temptress"

"O...k thanks professor i'll keep that in mind" Gambol turns to the blind girl who is already being spoken to by that quiet girl who Gambol believes is a faunus "what was her name again?" before he could finish the thought a buzz went off on his scroll he looked at his eyes widened in a combination of shock and horror when he saw a enigmatic but familiar message

Guess who?


	6. Chapter 6

Rwby… but different c5

Team RWBY, CROS and JNPR their food in the cafeteria, Weiss and Onyx reminisce about their childhood, Gambol looks in the distance seemingly in space, Blake and Sky sit on the corner seats silently,

Everyone else asides Cree who seems to be in a different world altogether or noticing something in the distance are having a conversation about classes and or combat.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asks

"Yeah you've been off lately" Ruby added on

"I'm fine" Jaune sneered with a glare but not at them they turned to see Velvet Scarlatina the rabbit Faunas being harassed by team CRDL.

Cardin pulls on her ears snickering "see i told you they were real"

"What a freak" Russell Thrush adds on laughing also

Sky Lark sits there quietly smiling watching the event clearly enjoying it but maybe a little too much

Then there was Devon Ardon the short kid in the cloak never takes off the hood it's surprising he's aloud to keep it on but he did get kicked out of professor Ports class for it refused to talk to just got up and left strange.

"Disgraceful" Pyrrha says turning around and shaking her head

"There pathetic" Onyx says evaluating the situation

"But there mistaking her kindness for weakness"

"It would be four on one"

"Yeah i guess you're right"

"So maybe someone should even the odds" Yang says smiling

"Ok" Cree stands up walking over to the table

"Wait" Pyrrha says reaching a arm out before being stopped by Onyx

"Let him have his fun"

Cree stands in front of them they make eye contact with each other

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to stop that's all" Cree says a smirk on his face

"It's fine Cree just go" Velvet says with a rather defeated look on her face

"Your protecting others so about it gets returned for once"

"Alright shut up" Cardin says yanking her ear hard sending her to the cafeteria

He stands up looking down on Cree, Cree looks at him the smirk on his face never wavering

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Now i do" Cree then smashes Cardin in the face with a right straight to the nose

He reels up not expecting him to hit that hard "what the"

Cree then punches him in the stomach, Cardin reels in pain groaning but not throwing up his lunch "i'm gonna-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before a follow up knee to face sent him back up he took a couple steps back and Cree followed him before being stopped

Devon stepped in front of them both arms sticking out between them neither hands showing the cloak being just out of reach

"Your dead kid" Cardin mutters before being interrupted by laughter

"He got his ass kicked" Nora says laughing

"Nora" Ren said not trying to draw attention to herself

Most of the people at the table couldn't help but snicker

A sudden barge of the door and clicking of heels made the Cafeteria silent

"Students what is the meaning of this" someone must of told ms. Goodwitch because she is there and really angry

Cree looks at her and waves "oh hey ms. Goodwitch" he says smiling

"You two in my office now"

Around thirty minutes, a chewing out by ms. Goodwitch and a save by professor Ozpin later

POV Switch

Cree and Cardin walk into class and take their seat

"Alright class who can tell me about the White fang" the outrageously tall professor Oobleck inquired zipping around the classroom knocking papers everywhere

Blake raises her hand her knowledge of the White fang was vast from prior experiences.

"Miss Belladonna"

Blake goes to answer the question by a usually quiet student in professor Oobleck's class

"The White fang are a organization of weak minded terrorists" Onyx raising his voice but remaining relatively calm

"I apologize for my outburst professor"

"Well you might as well finish your statement" professor Oobleck's curiosity had reached its pinnacle

"How can a movement claiming to fight for peace kill so wantonly it's blatant hypocrisy"

"Peace didn't work that's why they fight"

"Well killing innocent people won't bring peace only more struggle"

"The White fang doesn't just slaughter innocents"

"They have in the past"

"The White fang are bad but they wouldn't stoop that low"

"Your awfully defensive for the terrorist cell in question"

"No i am just sick of people getting their facts straight and pretending they know everything"

"How ironic because-" Onyx couldn't finish his sentence before Oobleck cut him off

"Students please this just a discussion no need to be at each other's throats"

"I apologize" Onyx said returning to his normal demeanor

"Anything else ?" the Professor inquired

"I'm not trying to be harsh when i say that from what the White fang has done and continue to do, there a candle in the wind, they'll snuff out eventually"

"Alright now as you were saying miss Belladonna" professor Oobleck says right before the bell rings

"Oh well we will pick up this discussion tomorrow class"

Onyx walks out of class and heads to the training arena to blow off some steam he hated bringing up bad memories

He practicing on a training doll but not with a sword and shield he is punching the wooden dolls attempting to activate his semblance he needs to figure out how it triggers so far it only happens at a time of need.

"Back at it again?" says a voice from the door he turns to see Weiss sitting there a small smile on her face

"Yeah i need to figure out how it works, i mean you were there when i unlocked it"

"Yeah that was a… really bad day but that's not what i wanted to talk to you about" Weiss said walking closer

"Are you going to give the same talk Winter did because it's a little redundant at this point my mind is made up"

"You can't just hunt the White fang you will lose their numbers are much larger than you could accumulate"

"I like my odds"

"Onyx listen to me your revenge trip is pointless!"

"It is necessary, for the greater good"

"You can't accomplish the greater good if your captures or worst!"

"What happens if they catch you and they decide to Torture you or just shoot like a dog in the street, you won't be a martyr or a hero you'll just be a another statistic, you'll die and no will care except the family and friends you left behind your not being the white knight you think you are your being selfish and stupid"

Weiss snaps her hands balled up in fists

Onyx sigh's speechless he reaches in for a hug "Weiss i'm sorry"

He gets pushed away "don't touch me your just stupid!" Weiss stormed away

Onyx sighed

"Smooth really A-plus" Gambol said walking into the room reaching into his hat and grabbing a cigarette and zippo lighter looks pretty fancy to with gold and what looks to be silver engravings with the quote "live and let learn" on it

"You smoke?"

"Oh yeah i'm hiding these for Strouse he noticed my semblance so he said i get half if i hide it for him."

"Why?"

"His partner blind chick with the whips wants him to quit, anyways having lady troubles?"

"No more like conflicting ideals, Gambol can i ask you something?"

"Shoot." he replies taking a puff of his smoke

"If someone did something irrefutable to you do you think revenge is a weighing option?"

"Absolutely not." Gambol says smiling

"How so?"

"Revenge just gets you killed trust me, i grew up in Vacuo there was a saying." "_a man who desires revenge should dig two graves._"

"But what if you were fine with the consequences."

"It's not about you"

"What?"

"Alright i assume you care about little miss heiress"

"Yeah but i don't see what that has to do with this?"

"Now imagine if she told you she was going to shot herself in the face"

"Well i would stop her, comfort her and try to get her help"

"What if that didn't help"

"I would tell her about her friends and family who cares about her"

"exactly"

"what?"

Gambol sigh "your not getting it"

"Your saying i shouldn't shoot myself in the face?"

"No you idiot i'm saying just because your fine with the consequences doesn't mean everyone is"

"But that's not there choice to make a person chooses their own destiny"

"Your not the sharpest tool in the shed aren't you Onyx, your not living for yourself sure but you are living for the friends who care about you more than tomorrow itself doing something that would just get you killed is just selfish to them never forget that because if you do you never deserved them to begin with got it?"

"Yeah thanks Gambol"

"Oh and don't tell Sky i smoke she won't get off my case about it and that little rat she owns will never let me live it down"

"Your secrets safe with me"

"Cool" he says taking a final puff cigarettes before tossing in his hat

As he inhales miss Goodwitch walks into the room

"Good afternoon students, do you smell smoke?"

"No"

Gambol shakes his head

"Alright well have a good day" she turns before looking back

"Oh and mr. Robbins we will need to have a discussion about your academics your failing two classes "

Gambol nods his head

"Are you alright mr. Robbins?"

"Just got the wind knocked out of him is all"

"Oh ok have a good day students" she walks away into the distance

Gambol coughs out the smoke in his lungs "uhh i thought she would never leave thanks for the save"

"Thanks for the talk Gambol"

"Yeah now go make things with your girlfriend"

Onyx looks at him and starts laughing

"What?"

"Were not dating you don't know"

"Know what?"

"Weiss is gay"

"Oh that's new And thats makes a lot of sense, interesting"

"Well i'm getting something to eat ya coming?"

"Sure"

Gambol opens a portal they walk in and get some food

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY… but different c7 note- Jeanne=girl/Jaune=boy get it, got it good have fun thanks for reading

Pyrrha's eyes open she's on the ground at… forever fall then it came back to her Jaune has a twin sister who is currently looming over her on her hands and knees

"Hey you alright?"

"Oh i'm fine just overwhelmed at the moment" Pyrrha says with nervous laughter poking her two fingers together the girl moves and Pyrrha sits up

"That's good to hear, i thought i was going to give you mouth to mouth" she says a large grin plastered across her face

Pyrrha's face went bright red again and lays back down unconscious.

Ren the normally quiet boy chimes in "doesn't mouth to mouth work when someone has water in their lungs?"

The girl looks at him curiously "ehh details" she smiles brightly

Nora looks at the girl her face a mix of confusion and happiness

"Soooo your Jeanne?"

"Yes"

"Wait so Jaune and Jeanne?"

"There spelled differently but pronounced the same we get this alot"

"Why?"

Jeanne sighs "are parents thought it would be funny".

"Where is Jaune running off to?" Jaune who ran about twenty feet away before running out of breath stands their panting

Yang turns to Gambol "hey Gambol can i borrow your semblance for a moment?"

Gambol turns towards Jaune and sighs "fine give me a second"

Gambol raises his two fingers and points, Jaune seeing this begins to take off running

A large black portal forms in front of him and he falls threw

Gambol turns his hand upwards and summons the portal back to reality and sticks his leg forward

Jaune comes bolting thru the portal and tripping over Gambol's leg.

Onyx and Cree grab Jaune "come on face your family, cherish it because i don't have the chance to" Onyx said sternly as a mentor not a friend

"No get her away from me you don't get it"

Yang looks at him "i get sometimes i can't be around my family"

"HEY!" Ruby says looking at glaring at her

"No you don't get it she's crazy"

"Jaune come on me nice to your sister look at her she's adorable" Nora says looking at her.

"Noted" Jeanne mumbles under her breath

"Please Jaune just talk to me for a minute"

"No"

"Jaune pleeeeeassssee"

"Stupid puppy dog eyes" Jaune and Jeanne walk to a large tree and go around it to talk

"I missed yo-" before Jeanne could finish her sentence Jaune snapped on her

"Shut up how are you here, why are you here, how did you get out of-" now Jeanne cuts Jaune off.

Jeanne begins to cry a couple tears running down her face

"Why are you so mean to me!" she yells as she begins hitting Jaune punching his chest luckily she's not that strong

"BECAUSE YOU-!" Jaune stops

"You know what you did don't lie to me, how are you here"

Jeanne reaches into her cloak and pulls out a folded piece for paper

"The doctor said i'm all better" she smiles

Jaune unfolded the piece of paper "dear Arc family i can happily inform you that Jeanne Arc is no longer in need of are care thank you. sincerely: Dr. Julie Farreach of the vale treatment center for the clinically insane treatments- electroconvulsive therapy" is what the letter read.

Jaune couldn't help but start to tear up what his sister did was unforgivable and he kind of hated her for it pained him to say it was true but that he doesn't wish that on his worst enemy

He wraps his arms around his sister "Jeanne what did they do to you".

"So are you two friends now?" a voice behind them said casually

Like clockwork the twins both jump up in sync

"Ahh Cree how long have you been standing there"

"I walked over here before you guys did you just didn't notice me"

"And you didn't say anything"

"Nope"

"Why"

"I was grabbing sap"

Cree begins to walk away missing his shirt again for some reason.

Glynda Goodwitch walks to the students "let's get going students"

She looks at Cree who is walking shirtless and is also pushing a large green wagon

"Mr Night where is your shirt?"

"It got sticky"

She looks completely done with his shit "so?"

"i got bored and tied a Beowulf to a tree".

Glynda signs she doesn't get paid enough for this

"Ok but how and why do you have a wagon?"

"I borrowed it from the groundskeeper i also didn't know how much sap we needed so i just grabbed twenty"

"How did i not notice it when we left"

Cree points to Gambol

"His Cool semblance".

"We have a flight of 50 stairs to climb how on Remnant do you plan on bringing that up those?"

Cree sighs cracks his knuckles and picks the wagon and all it contents with one hand and lugs it on his shoulder barely noticing the change in weight and walking off into the distance

Glynda stood their totally dumbfounded Onyx walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder

"I know belittling makes me feel weak that was my reaction to" Onyx walks away leaving Glynda speechless.

POV Switch

Team RWBY accompanied by team CROS asides Cree who has detention for walking around shirtless again

"We need to get Cree a couple of muscle shirts ke keeps losing school uniforms and know he has no shirts" Onyx said rather stoically then usually

"We were supposed to spar today then he got in trouble with again".

"I don't know Onyx, Sky doesn't seem to mind him shirtless" Gambol says laughing afterwards

"Ow shit my ankle, the heck Clein"

Clein returns to Sky's side "my lady wouldn't dream of fraternizing with that rapscallion"

"Exactly" Weiss chimes in

"Yeah those scars are kind of unsettling" Blake says hoping not to start anything but adding to the conversation

"I know their repulsive just like that faunus girl what's her name Cana?"

"Weiss be nice" Ruby says

"I think she's self-conscious about it she almost flipped at me when i mentioned them"

"Well don't wear such revealing clothing if you don't want to be ridiculed" Weiss snapped back

"What are we even doing at the docks anyway?"

"Students from vacuo are coming by ship today so we're going to be representatives of beacon"

"So were spying on them?"

"Whoa look over there" Ruby points out a dust shop that was clearly broken into

"It looks like the white fangs work" Onyx says glaring at the sight

"No good degenerates" Weiss chimes in

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asks going from monotone to kind of agitated

"The white fang is bunch mindless, criminally insane, riff rafts"

"The white fang aren't all psychopaths"

"I beg to differ"

"Not all Faunus are bad"

'Stop that faunus"

Team RWBY and Onyx turn to see a blonde monkey faunus running from the police he winks at blake before turning the corner

"Dang to quick" Onyx said

"Cree probably could catch him"

"What happened" Gambol, Sky who is holding Clein walk out of a clothing store with a couple muscle shirts.

"A faunus stole some apples and bananas"

Gambol scoffs "that's it i would of took some Oranges too"

Sky smiles and playfully punches his arm

Onyx smiles then laughs "i know your type Gambol you wouldn't stoop so low your trustworthy i can feel it my judgement is rarely off" Onyx says ignoring the argument behind them

"They seem to not like each other that much"

Ruby jumps "ahh hello"

"Greetings and salutations i'm Penny"

"What are you doing"

"We were just leaving yeah".

Several hours later

" i don't understand why your so upset"

"That's the problem, people like you are the problem, people like Cardin, like Onyx"

"I'm am not the problem, Onyx is not the problem we were victims "do you remember when you and Onyx got into that argument in professor Oobleck's classroom"

"Yeah why?"

"Remember that example he gave"

"Yeah but the white fang wouldn't do that"

"Onyx was that boy they did that to him" Weiss explodes tears erupting from her face

"i hate them because they have made my life hell for years, they have been at war for years and yes my fathers treatment of the faunus was cruel and unwarranted i can admit to that but they didn't have to live with him, they weren't almost assassinated at 13, they didn't almost watch their mother bleed out in front of them".

"Do you know why i hate the white fang because their murderous, lying, thieves who would rather kill a human then give them the time of day to prove their innocence"

"Or maybe we were just tired of being pushed around" Blake exploded with agony on her face

Weiss's jaw hit the floor, she began to take a couple steps back and reach for Myrtenaster

Blake looks around and bolts out of the room

Weiss drops to her knees and begins to cry by the looks of it there was a lot of pent up emotion their, a ticking time bomb waiting to blow.

POV Switch

Blake runs down into the courtyard tears in her eyes, her team hates her now lovely they know her secret they'll never trust her again

She grabs the ribbon she wears all the time and pulls the string revealing two cat like ears

"I thought you would look better with that off"

She turns to see a the same monkey faunus from before.

POV Switch two days and a lot of searching later

Ruby only found out on friday Blake is?, Was? a member of the White fang, at times like this she wonders what her mother would in her current situation. Ruby's has always admired her mother she was a true heroic spirit, a selfless hero who could do no wrong, a pillar of strength a person who gives her faith in humanity.

Ruby,Yang and Weiss walk around vale searching for Blake their lack of success chipping at their hope

"She probably went to their hideout to relay info about are school"

"I don't think she's a spy Weiss" Ruby said doubtfully

"You don't think, maybe she is an assassin?"

"Weiss come on" Yang said just confused on the level of thought Weiss is at.

"Iris," Yang said turning the group to the side

The girl with a large stick turns and begins tapping the stick to the left and right "who said that"

"Yang, Blakes friend"

"Aw well hello what would you need?" she asks

"Any chance your teammates are by?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Were looking for Blake and we need a not to be rude but a seeing eye person to see if they seen her"

"Strouse is in there he'll be out in moment"

Yang nudges Ruby attempting to be a good wing sister she needs all the friends she can get "introduce yourself".

"O yeah hi i'm Ruby"

Iris waves back "Iris"

"Oh Iris because your blind, oh my god i'm sorry!"

Weiss facepalms shaking her head

Yang stares at her intently "what the fuck Ruby?

"I don't know, i'm bad at this"

Iris smiles and starts giggling to herself quietly

"Yes i suppose that is humorously ironic"

"Lucky she would of killed me if i said that" they turn to see Strouse eating what looks to be poutine.

"Iris you sure you don't want something"

"Yeah positive" she says

"Well i brought a fork for you because i know your going to want some in like five minutes"

"Fair enough" she replies smiling

"Have you seen Blake?"

"Black haired girl?"

"Yeah she was walking with a monkey Faunus why?"

"Looking for her alright thanks" the three walk away .

Strouse waves them off

"i don't mind them"

He turns to see Iris and his half eaten poutine

"Really?"

"I was hungry".

POV Switch

Gambol arrives at the docks around ten o'clock a guard see's him and begins raising his weapon "stop human"

Gambol confused "since when did Roman work with the White fang" he thought before responding to the guard

"i'm here to see Torchwick now are you going to waste his time or will you take me to him.

Blake and Sun lay on top of a sea can watching the events unfold before their eyes, the White fang were behind the robberies but something was wrong.

"Alright animals let's get a move on and where is that kid"

"A human something's wrong we should go down there"

She stands up before being pulled down wait someone is coming

"Hey kiddo" Roman says with a smile

"Just the person i wanted to see"

"Don't mind the dogs they don't bark to much"

The person walks into the open and blakes eyes open wide

"Hold on that's-" she can't finish her statement before Sun butts in

"Gambol Robbins"

Blake looks at Sun astonished "how did you know?"

"He's a thief and a swindler back in Vacuo, stole from me a couple of times but he disappeared a while back this year i heard he had connections in Vale but i didn't think it was this serious, how do you know him?"

"He goes to Beacon and is supposedly are friend"

"What!"

Gambol looks around up and down, right and left

"She's not here Gambol"

"Alright i was wondering how you figured out i was in town because i didn't call you, What's the job Roman"

"You need to break into a dust vault for me, anyway you like that little semblance of yours is perfect for the job but explosives would work too"

"Neo busy she was normally your first pick"

"Yeah she has a different job now"

Gambol twirls a card around his hand

"I didn't want to her to go down that road Roman"

"I didn't make that decision she did"

"You could have asked me!"

"You don't have the spine, let's face it Gambol your not a killer"

"Neither was she"

"Then you left and she changed, i'm not saying it's your fault but I am saying your not innocent"

"Yeah"

"Here is the location in a couple months go for it"

"Alright good seeing you Roman"

They part ways Gambol walks on the lonely street back to Beacon

"We should get him" Sun says standing

"No they're planning something and i'm going to figure out what!.

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY… but different c8

Team CROS sparrs together outside a beautiful sunny day, Sky sits watching her two teammates spar, laying next to her is Gambol watching the clouds looking as if something conflicting was on his mind.

Sky didn't like look that her father had that look alot when she was a child her family was quite well off, but when she was around nine or ten her dad's company almost went bankrupt so he worked, and worked, and worked to get back on his feet missing a lot in the process it broke her heart to see anyone like that let alone her friends and family.

Sky turns to her teammate and nudges his shoulder, he turns to her she begins to make multiple gestures with her hands Sky was happy to have Gambol on the team being the only other person she has met at Beacon who can speak sign language

"What's wrong?"

Gambol looks at her and sighs he takes his from beneath his head and makes a couple of gestures in return

"I'm fine just bored"

"Your lying tell me"

"I'm not lying i'm just bored"

Sky smiles "Gambol my semblance reads emotions" it was a lie but if it got him to open up she would be willing.

Gambol's eyes widened "well that's not fair" he didn't really believe the girl but the effort she was putting into finding his problems was either kind or manipulative

She's probably just trying to find out to exploit him later

"Just some family issues"

"Like?"

He pauses for a moment "Have you ever done something irredeemable, so bad to someone who thought the world of you, i let somebody down and they won't forgive me i've earned that"

Gambol looks up to the sky and scoffs to himself "honestly i guess she's better off without me"

Gambol looks to himself for guidance, discipline and most of all compassion so as much as he hated it, talking or in this case gesturing to someone felt nice but this was different as realizes he is in a rather tight hug from Sky who is now in tears, Gambol has never been good with physical contact

"Oh um ok" he says his arms in the air not knowing what to do

"Gambol what did you do" said a rather strained voice, it was Onyx attempting to gain ground against his captain, who is currently holding back with one hand

"It's not my fault she cries a lot" he replied

"Well just tell us if he's being mean" Cree said yawning seeming not to notice the giant pushing with all his might

She retreats her hug and looks at Gambol

"Hey Gambol" she signs

"Yeah" he signs back

"Did that person truly care about you?"

Definitely why?"

"Then she'll have to forgive you because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't"

"Thanks Sky" he signs before walking to the arena

Onyx really wished he knew why his semblance didn't work when sparring or even in combat class, Cree definitely had the strength advantage but so did that Ursa major so why isn't it working how circumstantial.

Cree looked at Onyx pulled his arm away and punched him in the chest sending him back to the ground.

He smiles "alright who's next?"

Gambol raising his hand "i guess all do it"

"We haven't sparred yet come on Gambol" Cree smirks

"Or are you trying to act peaceful to impress Sky"

Gambol grabs his hat from the ground and grabbed a couple of decks from it "i could say the same thing about you".

Cree shrugs his shoulders "sure"

Sky covers her face up her teammates always cheers her up when she cries, they make her blush a lot

"So ready to get owned?"

Cree says raising his fists up in a boxers stance

Gambol smirks fanning two decks of cards "i don't know Cree i believe wit beats strength.

They start from a large distance across the outside combat areas arena around 20 feet long they stand still for a moment

Cree doesn't really think much about his combat strategy much hit it hard and as long as they don't have explosives or high caliber rounds taking damage won't be a problem and from what he knows Gambol doesn't have any this should be a breeze, Cree likes his new team but sparring with them is fun

Gambol was screwed he has always preferred to fight from a lot longer of a range then this, Cree can close this gap in a short amount of time but he does have some tricks up his sleeves.

Sky puts their scrolls in a machine and there aura's are shown on the screen but something is strange looks at it Cree's aura only show's in one spot

Sky points it out moving in front the two

Cree smirks while scratching his head "oh thats my semblance"

The three looked puzzled they were all under the impression that inhuman strength was his semblance

Cree looks at Gambol "throw a card at me in the arm"

"Ok?" he obliged throwing a razor-tipped card at him shoulder

They look at the screen showing Cree's aura in his heart, the card flies forward and something strange the aura that was protecting his heart has seemingly moved to his arm the card bounces off his arm they all look at him still trying grasp exactly what that means

"So your aura moves from place to place on it's own""

"Yes, and not to mention it's tougher then normal at least that's what i was told"

"So what happens if two things attack you at once?"

"My aura splits but becomes half as effective, my strength comes from the aura as well when i punch with my aura, So are we going to spar or what?" Cree says still awaiting his match with his final teammate he needs to see in action.

"Begin" onyx yells

Gambol quickly reforms his stance and begins throwing cards in different places in multiple ways some to the side some diagonally he needs to keep Cree guessing

Cree dances threw the cards dodging as much as he can and tanking the rest he's getting closer Cree jumps his aura rushing into his legs he'll land a large blow probably ending the fight immediately.

Watching the fight between Gambol and Onyx showed that Gambol doesn't have much aura to spare

He comes down with friction rivaling a cinder block falling from a second story balcony

Gambol looks up and a portal forms under him he drops threw and closes it

Cree lands cracking the ground under him slightly

Another portal forms on the other side of the arena Gambol walks out of it sipping a can of soda

"Oh sorry there was some in the mini fridge" he throws it back into the portal closing behind it

Cree begins running back, fighting ranged opponents was annoying but that is just ridiculous.

Gambol has thrown around two decks of cards and Cree is relatively unscathed he needs to think and fast he needs a minute and he has the perfect place to to do it, a portal opens up behind him he walks threw it and closes the portal there is not a lot of oxygen here so needs to be hasty he closes eyes and begins thinking of a strategy any strategy then it hits him

He grabs Abra and Cadabra a short sword and parrying dagger he opens his portal and runs back in the arena

Cree looks at him "i thought you ran away"

Gambol laughs "no i thought i'd beat at your own game" Gambol says more prideful and overconfident then Onyx

He runs meeting Cree in the middle he swings his sword getting blocked and punches swift and really hard in the stomach Gambol drops to the ground on his back defeated

"So what was that abo-" before Cree could finish Gambol flicks to cards from his sleeves and throw them at Cree

Cree catches them and looks at Gambol

"What was that supposed to do" suddenly a hissing noise erupted from the cards

"What the" the cards explode leaving a large amount of dust in the air

"Gotcha" Gambol says standing up that was his plan all along

The dust starts to clear and he sees a body laying in the arena limp not moving at all

"Auhh Cree?"

He looks up at the screen Cree's aura went from ninety three to zero

CREE!

POV Switch

Jade and Iris sit in the courtyard a large food fight started in the cafeteria which started earlier but was not interesting to because inciting the wrath of was not on her to do list that women is scarier than Cana

Strouse and Cana joined in while Iris and Jade left

Iris and Jade were family and they cared about each other but they don't talk alot Iris has always been like a big sister to Jade helping with anything she needs but they don't have much in common other then they like silence and with their main task that Iris and Jade were assigned… keeping Cana and Strouse on a leash they didn't have much time to talk so it was nice to get the opportunity.

"Well how are you" Iris says while flipping the pages of the book she's probably reread three times

"I'm good you"

"Ok Strouse is getting on my nerves more then usual but that is to be expected"

"I wonder why he does that?" Jade says sarcastically

"I know it's quite perplexing"

Jade recognizes Iris as the brains of the group but she has always wondered how someone so smart can be so clueless

"How are your eyes i heard they acted up again?"

"Yes they did but there fine now"

"Are you keeping up with your studies, training, personal hygiene?" she inquired

"Yes you don't have to worry about me"

"Good but are you positive nothing at all, no one is bothering you?"

"No Iris everyone is nice here"

"yes i've noticed, you've been fraternizing with a couple of teams"

"Yes there my friends they're all pretty nice and have lots of stories"

"When the time comes you may have to end there's lives are you prepared to do that?" she says casually

"Well i don't know it's a heat of the moment thing isn't it?"

"No, i need to make sure your prepared for what's to come now answer me"

"I've only done it once and i still regret it"

"I know but you had to it was that or be killed"

"There could of been another solution"

"thats wrong and you know it"

"It was wrong" Jade said raising her voice

"It was necessary"

"She was a little girl!" Jade yelled tears flowing down her eyes

"How can you sit there and be fine with that"

"Because if you didn't we all be imprisoned or dead you did it for yours and are benefit you sacrificed one to save the many i see nothing wrong with that"

"Your cold!"

"I'm pragmatic"

Jade stands up and begins to walk away

"Jade wait!" Iris says not working at all as she walks in a huff"

Iris sighs "maybe I am cold?"

Jade walks to the hall now balling her eyes out "uhh what's wrong"

She looks up to Jaune the tall blonde boy looking at her confused

"Jade was it?"

"Yeah"

"Well what's up?"

"Just terrible memories"

Jaune goes from a smile to a sullen blank look

"It happened a while ago so you think it would go away"

"But it's the only thing you can think about no matter how hard you try"

Jade looks at Jaune "yes"

"It doesn't get better and it never will you just have to live with it,

"But how?" Jade asked desperately

"Don't forget about your past, strive to make a better future"

Jade erupts into more tears, Jaune kneels down and gives her a hug

She returns it they sit there for a moment

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Jaune turns to see Jeanne and Pyrrha standing together

"What no she was just crying so i?"

Jade turns around blushing

"Save it i was kidding right pyrrha" Jeanne said smiling

"Yeah it's just fine excuse me i need to use the restroom" Pyrrha walks away quickly

"Pyrrha the bathrooms that way" Jeanne said confused she goes to follow Pyrrha

"I'm sorry that was my fault" Jade said defeatedly

"No it's not your fault she just gets like that sometimes i don't know why but i have to deal with that so will you be alright?"

"Jade" Cana yells walking down the hallway

"I heard what happened you alright"

"Yeah i'm fine i talked with Jaune"

Jaune was already gone

Chapter 8 end


End file.
